1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information recording method and apparatus, and an information reproducing method and apparatus for recording/reproducing information signals, such as moving picture data for a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a filing system for a personal computer for controlling e.g., a conventional hard disc drive (HDD), the main theme has been to handle inherently discrete text data. The result is that, in such file system, such a file is produced in which, due to the recording/reproducing operations, logical addresses are constituted by non-contiguous sectors, thus producing file fragmentation due to recording/reproducing operations.
Meanwhile, in recording/reproducing temporally continuous AV data, such as acoustic or moving picture data, by an HDD, the continuous data transfer rate is crucial. However, if the file is recorded/reproduced by the above-described file system, the overhead indicating the management information such as recorded sector numbers, is voluminous, due to file fragmentation, thus consuming a lot of time for recording/reproduction to render it impossible to assure the minimum continuous data transfer rate. If it is impossible to assure the continuous data transfer rate, there may arise an inconvenience that the inherently temporally continuous AV data cannot be reproduced temporally continuously.